kenshin olvido todo?
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: el final de esta loca historia
1. Default Chapter

¿Kenshin olvido todo?  
  
Capitulo 1: el accidente.  
  
(Ya habia pasado 2 años de la saga de Shougo Amakusa)  
  
Era un dia normal en el Dojo Kamiya; como siempre Kenshin se habia levantado antes que todos y decidio hacer el desayuno. Mientras lo preparaba el rurouni se puso a pensar en una conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo...si asi se podia decir, Sanozuke.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Era de noche y el cielo estaba mas estrellado que de costumbre. Los habitantes del dojo estaban senando tranquilamente. Hasta cierto punto. Yahiko decidio hacer enojar a Sanozuke sacándole una de las albóndigas de carne de su plato, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demas Sano no reacciono, al contrario le dio toda su comida al pequeño y salió de la habitación. Kenshin preocupado por su amigo decidio ir con el.  
  
Sanozuke se encontraba en la puerta del dojo observando las estrellas.- Sayo...- murmuro, y una lagrima cayo de su mejilla derecha y luego otra...hasta convertirse en un llanto. (yo creo que en 2 años no se puede olvidar a una persona, no si es la persona que mas amaste...mirenme a mi hace 4 años que estoy enamorada del mismo hombre - mi amor imposible-y no es ningun artista o personaje de anime-y no he podido olvidarme de el...creo que ya estoy hablando demasiado...me sonrojo)  
  
Kenshin: te refieres a Santa Magdalia??  
  
Sano: si.... yo la amaba tanto...  
  
Kenshin: te entiendo Sano... es difícil perder a una persona amada....  
  
Sano: como me entiendes , si perdi a la mujer que amo?!!!  
  
Kenshin: he perdido mas de lo que te imaginas.......  
  
Sano: lo siento, me habia olvidado......entonces sabes como me siento.....  
  
Kenshin: cuando yo perdi a Tomoe pense que mi vida habia terminado, me converti en un vagabundo.... deje que que la soledad me guiara  
  
Sano: si, pero todo esto fue hasta que conociste a Jo- chan...  
  
Kenshin: si, la verdad es que gracias a Kaoru-dono he aprendido a valorar la vida, ella me dio su amistad, un hogar...y una familia....ustedes son la familia que nunca tuve.  
  
Sano: sabes Kenshin no me habia dado cuenta de lo tanto que la amaba hasta que la perdi.... y para lo pero Megumi.....  
  
Kenshin: que ocurrio con Megumi- Dono????  
  
Sano: ella... ella me dijo esta mañana que estaba enamorada de mi... y no se que decirle...no puedo negar que siempre me ha gustado...pero... Hay no se que hacer!!!  
  
Kenshin: creo que te dejare solo, asi encontraras tu la respuesta correcta..  
  
Sano: Kenshin....hay dias que pienso que si perdiera la memoria seria todo diferente, seria como comenzar una nueva vida y olvidar el sufrimiento.....  
  
Kenshin: yo tambien lo habia pensado, pero no creo que sea una buena manera, seria como escapar de los problemas.... ademas nunca me gustaria olvidar a las personas que quiero...  
  
Sano: ni menos a Jo- Chan  
  
Kenshin: si.......estoy seguro de que si algun dia yo perdiera la memoria y me olvidara de Kaoru-dono...yo me volveria a enamorar de ella...porque es unha persona tan dulce, tierna, fuerte....como no poder enamorarme de ella si es perfecta?  
  
Sano: hay Kenshin veo que la flecha de cupido dio en el blanco. Pero cuando piensas decirle a kaoru que la amas?  
  
Kenshin: no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo, pero debo hacerlo no? Ya no puedo aguantar mas mis sentimiento, siento que vpy a explotar...cuando se me vaya el temor lo hare, estoy seguro de eso.  
  
Sano: si eso lo has dicho durante cuatro años, Kenshin.....(si exagere con los años!!)  
  
Kenshin: te prometo que mañana se lo dire.  
  
Fin flashbak  
  
Kenshin: si, hoy mismo le dire a kaoru lo mucho que la amo.  
  
Sigui preparando el desayuno de todos y antes de que se despertaran todos y de que la comida se enfriara, salio del dojo a un lugar muy especial.  
  
Comerciante: en que lo puedo ayudar señor?  
  
Kenshin: quisiera ese anillo que esta en la vidriera...  
  
Comerciante: tiene un muy buen gusto, la señorita que reciba este anillo sera muy afortunada.  
  
Kenshin: yo sere el afortunado si ella acepta.  
  
(na: que otro lugar se imaginaban???? Sin ser este)  
  
kenshin salio de la joyeria y se dirijio hacia el dojo con la caja en la mano, la abrio para contemplar una vez mas el hermoso anillo; era muy delicado.... el anillo era de oro con unos detalles labrados a mano y una hermosa esmeralda en el medio.  
  
Quedara perfecto en su delicada mano.- penso el mientras cerraba la caja i la guardaba dentro de su ji (no se si tienen bolsillos,jijiji)  
  
cuando llego al dojo vio que Kaoru estaba levantada, ella lo miro preocupada.  
  
Kaoru: buenos dias Kenshin, donde estabas?  
  
Kenshin: buenos dias kaoru, he... decidi ir a pescar un rato....pero me fue mal.  
  
Kaoru: ya me doy cuenta. Como piensas pescar sin la caña?  
  
Kenshin intentando no estar nervioso: ha, jeje...es que estaba por pescar un pez enorme, pero pudo escapar...llevando consigo mi caña.- que malo eres mintiendo, no se lo debe haber creido  
  
Kaoru: esta bien...pero la proxima vez ponle mas fuerza.  
  
Kenshin: es tan inocente- kaoru- dono el desayuno ya esta listo, vamos?  
  
Kaoru: si kenshin.  
  
Kenshin pensando: esta misma tarde se lo dire....si.  
  
El resto de la mañana paso de lo mas bien, Sanozuke habia llegado justo para la hora del almuerzo y como siempre habia peleado con Yahiko. Kenshin le pidio a kaoru que en la tarde ella fuera con el a un lugar que el le queria mostrar, ella por supuesto que dijo que si.  
  
Sano: que hoy se lo vas a decir?!!- dice viendo el anillo  
  
Kenshin: si, hoy es el dia!  
  
Sano: que bueno, al fin te decidiste...- yo tengo que ver esto  
La hora acordada ya habia llegado, Kenshin y kaoru ya habian salido a ese tan famoso lugar ue kenshin queria mostrarle a Kaoru. Caminaroin hasta encontrar ese lugar era hermoso de verdad. Parecia que nadie habia visto ese lugar, estaba escondido entre dos montrañas. Parecia un jardín lleno de arboles sakura y un lago.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin este lugar es hermoso!  
  
Kenshin: si, la verdad que lo es........  
  
Kaoru: tanytas flores Sakura!!!- ve una flor en un risco continuo al lago, estaba mas o menos alta. Era raro, que esa flor estuviera ahí, como habia llegado? era la unica flor diferente...... como habia llegado ahí ese jazmín?- que hermosa flor....  
  
Kenshin la observa por un rato- te la traere- y sale ha buscarla  
  
Entre los arbustos estaban Sanozuke y Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: no logro escuchar nada!  
  
Sano: callate o quieres que no descubran??- ve a kenshin- que diablos piensa hacer?????  
  
Mientras tanto, kenshin estaba nadando por el rio hasta que llego al risco, empezo a escalarlo, le era difícil estaba todo mojado y podia resbalarse muy fácilmente... después de un rato agarro la flor y se dispuso a bajar.  
  
Kahoru estaba muy preocupada- kenshin!!!!- grita cuando ve que el se resbalo y cayo al lago muy bruscamente.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin!!!!!!!  
  
Sanozuke y yahiko salen corriendo y Sano se tira al agua en búsqueda del rurouni. Despues de un rato sale con el. Lo coloca en el pasto, estaban muy asustados...pero por suerte estaba solo desmayado, aun tenia en su mano el jazmín que estaba intacto. Pero kenshin no se veia nada bien, de su frente empezo a correr un hilo de sangre y depuse otro...parecia que se habia lastimado al hacer contacto con el agua.  
  
Kaoru: debemos llevarlo urgentemente con Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y asi salieron hacia la clinica de Megumi, Sano llevaba al kenshin en sus brazos y kaoru agarraba fuertemente su mano.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Que se piensan que ya voy a contar todo lo que ocurre? No, ya he contado demasiado para ser el primer capitulo. Espero que te guste esta nueva historia y no te olvides de mandarme un Review. 


	2. cap2

Capitulo 2: el plan de Sanozuke Sagara.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clinica, el dr. Gensai le dijo a Sanozuke que llevara a Kenshin a una de las habitaciones y le pidio a Megumi que lo atendiera.  
  
La joven doctora curo todas las heridas que tenia el pelirrojo. Examino su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tenia fracturas. Se quedo observándolo durante muchos tiempo y noto que la respiración del joven cada vez se hacia mas agitada y de su frente corrian muchas gotas de sudor. Enseguida lo reviso y pudo comprobar lo que ella pensaba...el tenia fiebre y era muy alta.  
  
Enseguida llamo a Kaoru y le pidio que le trajera comprensas con agua fria. Mientras kaoru le ayudaba a ponerle las compresas en la frente y en el pecho de Kenshin, Megumi le daba un remedio para bajar la fiebre.  
  
Paso una hora y al parecer la fiebre habia bajado, por las dudas kaoru se quedo cuidándolo durante toda la noche, porque Megumi y el dr. Gensai tenian que atender a los otros pacientes.  
  
Kaoru se habia quedado al lado de el, lo observaba dormir. Estaba muy preocupada de que la fiebre regresara y esta vez fuese mas alta. Delicadamente empezo a correr el cerqullo de la cara del pelirrojo y luego empezo a acariciar su rostro. Lentamente se hacerco a su cara y le dio un beso en la frente. Esto hizo que el suspirara...como tambien lo hizo con sus caricias. El no demostraba ninguna reaccion a la voz de nadie....pero parecia que las caricias de ella si las sentia. Kaoru tomo la mano de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...mi querido Kenshin.  
  
Lo siguio observando hasta que el cansancio le gano.  
  
Al dia suguiente Sanozuke habia llegado a la clinica a suplantar a Kaoru, cuando entro a la habitación se encontro a Kaoru dormida, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Kenshin y aun sostenia su mano. Sanozuke sonrio, le alegraba mucho ver como Kaoru se preocupaba por su amado. Delicadamente la llamo.  
  
Ella se desperto y se quedo observando a su amigo y luego a Kenshin.  
  
Sanozuke: jo-chan ve a descansar, yo lo cuidare.  
  
Kaoru:- sin dejar de mirar a kenshin- esta bien Sanozuke- le da un beso en la frente a Kenshin- regresare pronto  
  
Cuando se dispuso a levantarse algo no lo permitio, se volteo y vio que la mano de Kenshin apretaba muy fuerte la suya. Lentamente las separo y cuando solto la mano de kenshin este lentamente empezo a abrir los ojos.  
  
Al principio todo estaba nublado para el, pero luego pudo diferenciar bien lo que veia, se asusto un poco, pero esos ojos azules que al principio lo asustaron ahora lo tranquilizaban.....  
  
Kenshin: quien eres tu??????  
  
Kaoru preocupada: que no me recuerdas Kenshin???? soy yo Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: pues yo no te conozco... y quien es Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: oh no.... Kenshin no nos recuerda.  
  
Sano: acuerdate que ayer Megumi nos dijo que tal vez el no recordaria nada por el golpe....  
  
Kaoru: si es cierto...habria que llamarla, voy por ella.  
  
Sano pensando: creo que aprovechare un poco la situación- Y dime....no recuerdas quien eres?  
  
Kenshin: no.....y quien eres tu?  
  
Sano: yo soy Sanozuke Sagara, tu mejor amigo....  
  
Kenshin: y quien soy yo?  
  
Sanozuke: tu eres Kenshin Himura, nos conocimos hace cuatro años cuando tu fiuste de viaje a Kyoto - me estoy divirtiendo mucho!!!- no te acuerdas?  
  
Kenshin: pues no....  
  
Sano: bueno con ese golpe era seguro de que no recordaras....pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a recordar.  
  
Kenshin: y quien era esa muchacha de ojos azules- se sonrojo al recordar su imagen-* por que me pongo asi?  
  
Sano: ella...ella es Kaoru - ahora viene la verdadera diversión- ella es tu esposa.  
  
Kenshin: esposa??!!! Yo estoy casado???!!!!!!  
  
Sano: si, aunque no lo creas. Se conocen desde la infancia y siempre has estado enamorado de ella, pero nunca te animabas a decirle lo que sentias.- jo- chan me va a matar- hasta que yo hace dos años te ayude a hacerlo y bueno...ya te imaginas, hace dos meses que estan casados.- vaya Sano eres muy bueno!-  
  
Kenshin: aun no lo puedo creer...yo casado.  
  
Sano: y tambien eres padre.  
  
Kenshin: yo padre??!!!!  
  
Sano: si...tienes un hijo de catorce años, se llama Yahiko...lo adoptaron...cuando se enteraron que su familia habia muerto en un incendio.....- soy un genio!!!!-  
  
Kenshin: guau....tienes algo mas que contarme???? Que edad tengo? Porque visto asi? Y de quien es esa espada???  
  
Sano: -que le meto???? Ha ya se- tienes veintiocho años. Nunca supe la razon de por que vistes asi! Y esa espada es tuya.  
  
Kenshin: Mia???  
  
Sano: si...tu eres el maestro de la técnica hitten Mitsuruji en el dojo...tu padre Hiko Himura es quien te la enseño.  
  
Kenshin: mi padre?  
  
Sano: si...el ahora vive en Kyoto, pero le escribire una carta para que te venga a ver- mejor dicho para contarle el plan.  
  
Justo en ese momento entraba Kaoru con Megumi.  
  
Megumi: veo que ya has despertado Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: y quien es ella?  
  
Sano: ella es Megumi, es doctora y la hermana de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru y Megumi: Hermana??!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: si hermanas.......  
  
Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo Sanozuke las saco de la habitación. Apenas salieron las chicas le preguntaron porque habia dicho que ellas eran hermanas y el se dispuso a contarles el plan.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola!!! Espero que me haya quedado bien este capitulo. Pobre Kenshin, no sabe lo que le va a esperar y a Kaoru tambien!!! Como reaccionaran los demas cuando Sanozuke les cuente todo???? Y especialmente kaoru???? Bueno los dejo con la intriga...hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!  
  
ACLARACIONES (edades) Ya hacen cuatro años que el Kenshin-Gumi se conocen. Kenshin tiene 32 años...Sanozuke decidio decirle que aun tenia 28. Kaoru tiene21 Sanozuke 22 Yahiko 14  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han mandado reviews.  
  
Madam Spooky: gracias por interesarte en esta Historia y por tu Review. como ves cada vez esta mas interesante. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Mer: gracias por los reviews que me has mandado, de esta historia y de la anterior. La verdad que siempre me has apoyado desde que publique mi primera historia Gracias!!!!! Te quiero hacer una pregunta: puedo ponerte en mis contactos del messenger??? Asi te respondo la pregunta sobre porque Kahoru con H y asi podemos llegar a entablecer una amistad.  
  
Meg: la verdad que tienes mucha razon, Porque kenshin siempre anda diciendo que no se merece ser feliz y blablabla. Veremos si aprovecha esa oportunidad para ser feliz con la persona que ama!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julieta. F: Gracias por tu comentario, yo ni me imaginaba a hacer que Kenshin estuviera tan decidido respecto a kaoru...cuando pence en esta historia no pensaba en que fuera asi, pero cuando empece a escribir el primer capitulo...mi imaginación decidio escribirlo y creo que me ha quedado bien. Y con respecto a lo que pensabas...bueno no es una mala idea!!!! Al contrario es excelente!!!!¿por qué no lo pense antes???? Pero tenia planeado desde antes que Sanozuke aprovechara toda la situación. Pero ya veras como transcurre la historia.  
  
Tambien mando muchos saludos a quienes leen esta historia y no se olviden de mandar Reviws!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru Himura. 


	3. cap 3

Capitulo 3: convenciendo a Jo-Chan  
  
Cuando Sanozuke termino de contarles el plan a Kaoru y a Megumi...ellas reaccionaron.....  
  
Kaoru: Sanozuke como le dijiste eso??????!!!!! En que estabas pensando!!!!  
  
Megumi: decir que yo soy la hermana de ella!!! Me estas ofendiendo!!!  
  
Kaoru: Y sabes muy bien que yo no estoy casada con Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanozuke: calmensen por favor!!!! Dejenme explicarles mejor...  
  
Megumi: te escuchamos.  
  
Sanozuke: le invente todo esto a Kenshin para que el tenga una vida mas feliz. Saben como sufrio el.... esta es una oportunidad de darle un nuevo estilo de vida.  
  
Megumi: pero por que dijiste que ella es su esposa???? Hubieras dicho que era yo!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi!  
  
Sano: bueno no puedo decirles el motivo verdadero de porque dije que kaoru era su esposa, pero no me digas que no te guste esa idea???  
  
Kaoru: bueno........pero no podemos hacerle eso, yo no puedo mentirle!!!!!  
  
Megumi: tal vez el cabeza de gallina no esta tan mal....... yo creo que debemos hacerlo.  
  
Kaoru: que?!  
  
Megumi: si, es una buena idea que te hagas pasar por su esposa...asi podes estar mas cerca de el y cuidarlo.  
  
Sano: ademas le dariamos la familia que el siempre quiso.  
  
Kaoru: pero si el descubre todo???? Yo no se si pueda mentirle.  
  
Sano: no te preocupes nsotros nos encargaremos de todo... tu solo debes hacerte pasar por su espoda. Vamos que te mueres de ganas!!!  
  
Kaoru se sonroja.  
  
Megumi: sera divertido!!!  
  
Kenshin: que sera divertido???- se aparecio de improviso, pero por suerte no habia escuchado nada.  
  
Megumi: ha, cuñadito aun debes estar en la cama, puede que recaigas!!!  
  
Kenshin: me siento bien....no debe preocuparse de mi señorita  
  
Megumi: tuteame, ademas somos familia....eres el esposo de mi Hermana!!!- empuja a Kaoru y queda pegada a el. Los dos se sonrojaron enseguida.  
  
Sano: megumi necesito que me acompañes a un lugar....- le guiña un ojo  
  
Megumi: claro.- entendiendo lo que tramaba.  
  
Sano: ustedes dos pueden quedarse charlando, asi le ayudas a Kenshin a recordar un poco....pero nada de Hentai!!!!  
  
Kaoru sonrojadísima!!!: SANOZUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cuando megumi y sanozuke salieron, kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron solos. Ellos dos aun seguían sonrojados, ninguno decia nada. Mientras tanto:  
  
Megumi: y ahora me vas a decir el verdadero motivo por el cual Kaoru es la esposa de Kenshin????  
  
Sanozuke le muestra el anillo, que cuando dejo a kenshin inconsciente en la habitación para que Kaoru no lo descubriera se lo saco de su Gi.  
  
Megumi: y que tiene que ver ese anillo con todo esto?  
  
Sano: no entiendes? Kenshin tenia planeado decirle a Kaoru lo que sentia por ella y pedirle matrimonio, pero no pudo decirselo porque perdio la memoria!!!!!  
  
Megumi: ahora entiendo..... la verdad es que te subestime demasiado.  
  
En el dojo:  
  
Los dos seguían callados, habian caminado hasta el dojo y se quedaron sentados afuera.  
  
Kenshin pensando: que me sucede??? Por que no la recuerdo....a mi propia esposa?? Realmente es muy hermosa....- kaoru Sanozuke me conto que tu y yo nos conociamos desde la infancia....  
  
Kaoru:- voy a matarlo!!!- si, asi es.  
  
Kenshin: y como es que nos conocimos???  
  
Kaoru: que le digo????- bueno, nuestros padres eran muy amigos y siempre nos veiamos!  
  
Kenshin: ha........y como fue nuestra boda?  
  
Kaoru: nuestra boda???? Fue hermosa.... la hicimos en el dojo....estaba todo decorado con flores y cintas, tu estabas vestido con un gi negro y un hakama de mismo cuando llegue al altar y te vi supe que estaba muy segura de que eras el hombre de mi vida, te observe durante toda la ceremonia, nunce te habia visto tan feliz y yo tambien lo estaba. Todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes....- no puedo creer que dije eso  
  
kenshin la observaba relatar su historia...parecia un angel. Sus ojos brillaban al sentir su voz....tenia un deseo de besarla, pero se contuvo.  
  
Kenshin: me encanta verte asi tan feliz.....-no se dio cuenta de que lo habia dicho fuerte.(ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho) Kaoru se sonrojo ante tal comentario.  
Kenshin: cuantame algo de nuestra infancia???  
  
Kaoru: de nuestra ifancia???  
  
Kenshin: si  
  
Kaoru: -cada vez se me hace mas difícil!!!- recuerdo que cuando eramos niños nos escapábamos de nuestros padres y nos ibamos al lago y jugábamos durante horas.  
  
Kenshin: me gustaria ir a ese lugar........  
  
Kaoru: si quieres te puedo llevar.  
  
Kenshin: creo que ahora ya es muy tarde para ir..........  
  
Kaoru: si, asi es..  
  
Kenshin: creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir. Donde queda nuestro cuarto????  
  
Kaoru se sonrojo:- nuestro cuarto???!!! Tengo que dormir con el!!!! Kaoru tranquilizate! No puedes aprovecharte de esto....aunque me muero de ganas!!! Tanquila kaoru...tranquila.  
  
Sano: ya llegamos!  
  
Kaoru pensando: ufff, me salve! Ahora le dire a Sano lo que pasa.  
  
Megumi: oigan que hacen tan tarde???por que no van a dormir????  
  
Kaoru: si ya vamos, pero antes tengo que hablar con sanozuke, es un tema del dojo.  
Sano: que ocurre????  
  
Kaoru: es que.... bueno....no se como decírtelo!!!  
  
Sano: dime...sabes que soy como tu hermano.  
  
Kaoru: bueno es que me pregunto donde era nuestro cuarto......  
  
Sano: jajajajuaja!!!!!!!!!- se calma- y que le has dicho?  
  
Kaoru: aun nada..... que hago?  
  
Sano: y ve a tu cuarto con el...........es el mas grande.  
  
Kaoru: pero te piensas que yo voy a dormir con el?????!!!!!!  
  
Sano: vamso Jo- Chan que te mueres de ganas..  
  
Kaoru: bueno su...pero no en estas circunstancias!!  
  
Sano: vamos, debes hacerlo, sino quedara re obvio que no es tu esposo..  
  
Kaoru: pero creo que el no debe dormir conmigo, no me recuerda....ademas no siente nada por mi.  
  
Sano: para mi aunque haya perdido la memoria los sentimientos aun siguen vivos.  
  
Kaoru: a que te refieres?  
  
Sano: es que si el te amo cuando te recordaba, aunque haya perdido la memoria de quien eres el te sigue amando, es como yo...si llegara a olvidar a Me....digo a la chica que amo, yo volveria a enamorarme de ella- no entiendo por que dije Megumi....  
  
Kaoru: es que no se si el me amo alguna vez........  
  
Sano: kaoru confia en mi, yo se lo que hago....vas a ver que me lo vas a agradecer, ve con el.  
  
Kaoru: esta bien, lo hare.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Que ocurrira??!!!! Me parece que a Kaoru le esta gustando hacerse pasar por la esposa de Ken- san!!!!! Que pasara esa noche??? No se imaginen nada HENTAI!!!! No sean depravados!!!! (no creo que haya nada lemon.) es que la verdad no estoy inspirada en el proximo cap. NECESITO AYUDA!!!!!! Estoy 0 de inspiración!!!!! Sera por el comienzo de las clases????  
  
Que es lo que le esta ocurriendo a Sano con Megumi???? Acaso se estara enasmorando de ella?? Ni YO LO SE!!!  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, sigan mandándomelos!!!!!!  
  
AYUDA PARA EL PROX....quiero que me den algunas ideas..... porque no se si en este cap hacer algo con MyS o torturar un poco mas a Kaoru.....o tal vez que kenshin hable con Yahiko... HAY NO SE CUAL ES MEJOR!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno los dejo porque ya es tarde 1:o7 am (uruguay)  
  
si como ven soy Uruguaya jijijijijijiiiiiiiii, aca mucho no se habla del anime y manga como en otros paises, yo lo conoci por el cable!!!! Pero soy fanatica!!!!! Soy la unica de mi grupo que conoce el anime!!!! Hay ya debo parar, ya sali con mi vida!!!! Se nota que ya estoy ansiosa por volver a escribir!!  
  
Nos vemos!  
  
Kahoru Himura. 


	4. cap 4

Capitulo 4: Entonces llega la noche...  
Gracias por todos lor reviews!!!! La verdad es que me sirvieron de mucha ayuda. Espero que les gusten este capitulo.  
  
Kaoru accede a llevar a Kenshin a su cuarto. Los dos estaban acostados en el futon. Ninguno de los dos hablaban, estaban muy nerviosos. Ni siquiera se miraban. Por la mente de Kaoru pasaban muchas cosas.- esta en tu mismo futon!!!!! Aprovechate * no puedo.....no en estas condiciones* no seas baka, lo tenes a tus pies* no puedo....aunque se ve tan lindo* vamos Kaoru, al final lo vas a perder....yo si tuviera una oportunidad asi no la desperdiciaría * pero que tre crees que soy una hentai!!!!* yo creo que si, si siempre has soñadop con este momento, en el quye el te haga suya....sabemos que las dos siempre lo hemos querido.  
  
Por que me siento asi al estar con ella?* no seas toto, ella es tu esposa...es obvio que debes sentir algo por ella* tengo un deseo por ella* vamos hazlo ella no se va a molestar, alk fin y al cabo ya lo han hecho* como sera?????-se sonroja- vaya Kenshin en lo que piensas* tu tambien lo haces* claro porque la amo* yo tambien....* pero si no la recuerdas* pero es como si yo naci para amarla- Kaoru....  
  
Kaoru: dime Kenshin.........  
  
Kenshin: he....quisiera preguntarte algo......yo te he dado un anillo de compromiso?  
  
Kaoru: he????  
  
Kenshin: si, es que he escuchado que cuando alguien le pide matrimonio a una mujer el le entrega un anillo de compromiso.  
  
Kaoru:- que le digo???- he...bueno.... si.....tu me diste un anillo.  
  
Kenshin: puedo verlo?  
  
Kaoru: no!  
  
Kenshin: no??  
  
Kaoru: lo que pasa- en que me estoy metiendo????piensa kaoru piensa- es que cuando te caiste en el lago, Sanozuke y yo entramos al agua a rescatarte y cuando sali del agua no tenia mas el anillo.  
  
Kenshin: lo siento....  
  
Kaoru: no es nada. No me importa perder el anillo, lo que me importa es que estes vivo.  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: gracias.  
  
Volvio el silencio en la habitación.  
  
Kenshin: kahoru?  
  
Kahoru: si?  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: bueno hay otra pregunta que quiero hacerte....  
  
Kaoru: cual?  
  
Kenshin: tu y yo- se sonroja mas- bueno.....-aun mas- lo....lo..he...hemos hecho?  
  
Kaoru sonrojada y exaltada: que?!!!!  
En el lago se encontraba Sanozuke sagara charlando con Megumi.  
  
Megumi: que bueno que logramos convenver a todos de que Kaoru es la esposa de Kenshin.  
  
Sano: sabes muy bien que Yahiko y Tae siempre han querido que esten juntos....ademas les encanto mi idea.  
  
Megumi: la verdad es que eres un genio y yo que habia pensado que eras un tonto!  
  
Sano:megumi!!!!  
  
Megumi sonrojada y muy suave: y aparte de inteligente...lindo.  
  
Sanozuke logro escucharla *ya no puedo mas, estoy seguro de que la amo. Debo decirselo ya- Tanuki...yo quiero decirte algo.  
  
Megumi: que?  
  
Sano: bueno...tu sabe que siempre nos hemos llevado mal, pero no pude evitar.....  
  
Megumi emocionada: no pudiste evitar que?  
  
Sano: no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.....te amo  
  
Megumi abraza a Sanozuke feliz: yo tambien te amo Sanozuke Sagara, siempre lo he hecho!  
  
Los dos unen sus labios y se dejan llevar por momento, ese momento tan especial entre ellos, solo ellos.  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo:  
  
Kaoru: he bueno...- se sonroja mas-  
  
Kenshin: dime....  
  
Kaoru: bueno si.....somos esposos....es obvio.- que mentirosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabes que nunca ha pasado nada de eso, ni siquiera un beso!  
  
Kenshin: me alegro.....  
  
Kaoru: por?  
  
Kenshin sonrojado: bueno es que....no se como decírtelo...siempre que alguien esta al lado de mi me pongo nervioso, no los conozco, pero cuando estas a mi lado siento tranquilidad y un deseo hacia ti.....me estoy enamorando de ti Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: kenshin.....yo...  
  
Kenshin: kaoru.... puedo besarte?  
  
Kaoru sin saber que le estaba respondiendo: si.......  
  
Lentamente Kenshin se empezo a acercar a Kaoru, kaoru podia sentir la respiración de el rozando su piel. Kenshin sentia el aroma a Jazmines de kaoru y de repente aparecio en su mente una imagen de cuando lo habia sentido por primera vez, aquella vez que estaban entre las luciérnagas.. cuando el partio a Kyoto. Se sorprendio un poco, pero igual contunio acercándose, lentamente sus labios rozaron los de ella. Eso hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Decidio profundizar mas el beso. Kaoru podia sentir la lengua de kenshin intentando llegar a la de ella y accedio a hacerlo. Era una sensación tan rica, dulce. Sintio cada una de las caricias que el le daba, como rozaba con su mano sus mejillas. (ha, que se pensaron????)  
  
Kenshin queria mas, y sabia que podia lograrlo, dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos.... pero cuando la vio miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente, seguidas por un horrible dolor en la cabeza, esto hizo que el se agarrara la cabeza y gritara del dolor.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!- se levanto para llamar a Megumi, pero el la detuvo  
  
Kenshin: ya estoy bien, solo fue una puntada en la cabeza...no te preocupes  
  
Kaoru: sera mejor que llame a megumi  
  
Kenshin: no, ya estoy bien.....solo necesito descansar...mejor dormire.  
  
Kaoru: esta bien- y se acuesta.  
  
Kenshin logro dormirse profundamente...pero empezo a tener mas imágenes y estas eran muy claras, desde que el era un niño, Tomoe...Kaoru...hasta el accidente.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin este lugar es hermoso!  
  
Kenshin: si, la verdad que lo es........  
  
Kaoru: tanytas flores Sakura!!!- ve una flor en un risco continuo al lago, estaba mas o menos alta. Era raro, que esa flor estuviera ahí, como habia llegado? era la unica flor diferente...... como habia llegado ahí ese jazmín?- que hermosa flor....  
  
Kenshin la observa por un rato- te la traere- y sale ha buscarla  
  
Entre los arbustos estaban Sanozuke y Yahiko. El se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.  
  
Mientras tanto, kenshin estaba nadando por el rio hasta que llego al risco, empezo a escalarlo, le era difícil estaba todo mojado y podia resbalarse muy fácilmente... después de un rato agarro la flor y se dispuso a bajar.  
  
Kahoru estaba muy preocupada- kenshin!!!!- grita cuando ve que el se resbalo y cayo al lago muy bruscamente.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin!!!!!!!  
  
Sanozuke y yahiko salen corriendo y Sano se tira al agua en búsqueda del rurouni. Despues de un rato sale con el. Lo coloca en el pasto, estaban muy asustados...pero por suerte estaba solo desmayado, aun tenia en su mano el jazmín que estaba intacto. Pero kenshin no se veia nada bien, de su frente empezo a correr un hilo de sangre y depues otro...parecia que se habia lastimado al hacer contacto con el agua.  
  
Kaoru: debemos llevarlo urgentemente con Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin del sueño  
  
Kenshin se despierta exaltado.....pero cuando vio donde estaba quedo impresionado. El estaba en el cuanto de kaoru!!! Por suerte ella no se encontraba ahí, pareceria qe se habia levantado mas temprano. Kenshin se preguntaba el por que estaba ahí, pero después recuerda la noche anterior...y se sonroja, habia estado apunto de.......se tranquiliza. Era obvio que ya recordaba todo. Pero se preguntaba por que Kaoru se habia comportado asi. Salio de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vio a Kaoru que hablaba con sanozuke, se hacerco para escucharlos.  
  
Kaoru: te digo que ya no puedo mas!  
  
Sano: debes hacerlo....por Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: pero sanozuke!!!! Ya no puedo mentirle mas  
  
Kenshin pensando: mentirme????-sigue escuchando.  
  
Sano: pero no le estas mintiendo, lo estas ayudando  
  
Kaoru: ayudándolo??! Haciendome pasar por su esposa????????!!!!!! Que lindo sanozuke que buena forma es de ayudar mintiéndole al hombre que mas amo!!!!  
  
Kenshin pensando: con que de eso se trata- se rie maliciosamente- creo que me voy a aprovechar de la situación...  
  
Continuara:  
  
Espero que me haya quedado bien este capitulo!!!! Gracias por todas las personas que me han ayudado para este capitulo aportándome ideas, espero que les guste...y se que no he torturado mucho a kaoru es que me puse a pensar....y me dije Kahoru por que no torturarla en los próximos caps???? La tortuta a Kaoru recien empieza. Kenshin ya recuerda, pero que hara exactamente????? Los dejo con la intriga y hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!!  
  
Jennifer: bueno has visto que he hecho una conversación entre Ken y Kao...espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu Review!!!!  
  
Minako-chan: gracias!!!!! A mi tambien me encanta la pareja de kyk se nota porque todas mis historias son de ellos!!!!! Yo tambien voto por torturar a Kaoru, solo espero que me salga bien!  
  
Meg: gracias amiga!!! Por todo tu apoyo y yo tambien pienso que sano y Megumi hacen una bonita pareja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!!! Y con la tortura...bueno ya veremos que pasa en el proximo capitulo! Tambien gracias por tu postal, me encanto!!!! Eres muy buena....me sonrojo por tu comentario! Y claro que necesito de todo tu apoyo!!!  
  
Bueno tambien les agradezco a aquellas personas que leen esta historia, no se que haria sin ustedes!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero mucho Kahoru Himura.  
  
Capitulo 5: toruras, torturas y mas torturas. 


	5. cap 5

Capitulo 5: toruras, torturas y mas torturas.  
  
Kenshin estaba observando a Kaoru y a sanozuke mientras hablaban. En eso entra yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: hola papa! Que haces?  
  
Kenshin: papa? Cierto que sano me dijo que el era mi hijo adoptivo....- ha hola hijo mio. Estoy buscando a tu madre.  
  
Yahiko: esta bien, ha por cierto hoy va avenir el abuelo y los tios Aoshi y Misao. (misao tambien es hermana de Kaoru y Aoshi su esposo, que buena familia que creo Sano!)  
  
Kenshin: mi padre viene?- a quien habran metido??? Misao otra cuñada y casada con Aoshi, que imaginaciom tienen!  
  
Yahiko: si Hiko Himura- la cara de Kenshin palidecio- Mi padre es el maestro Hiko????- penso-  
  
Kenshin: que bueno sera verlos.... espero poder recordarlos y Yahiko dime una cosa...  
  
Yahiko: que?  
  
Kenshin: me conto tu madre que ya tienes novia...como se llamaba??? Tsubame???- ja aquí tienes!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko se enrojecio enseguida: bueno ella....es solo una ami  
  
Kenshin: por que no la invitas asi la conozco???  
  
Yahiko: ella no es mi  
  
Kenshin: dale Hijo mio.  
  
Yahiko: esta bien papa lo hare- Kaoru te voy a matar!  
  
Sano: y Kaoru cambiando de tema....que paso anoche???  
  
Kaoru: he bueno...nada  
  
Kenshin: buenos dias.... Kioshi- y la besa apasionadamente delante de Sanozuke, dejándolo helado y tambien a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: buenos dias.  
  
Kenshin: hola Sanozuke....  
  
Sano: buenos dias.  
  
Kenshin al oido de Kaoru: Kioshi esta noche te tengo una sorpresa...- le dice seductoramente haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara mas. Se marcha.  
  
Sano: bueno...veo que anoche hubo accion en tu cuarto...Jo- Chan eres una depravada.  
  
Kaoru: te dije que no paso nada!!!! El solo me beso y luego le empezo a doler la cabeza y yo le dije que descansara.....  
  
Sano: entonces veo que se la esta tomando enserio lo de ser tu esposo.  
  
Kenshin pensando: esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, hay que lindo fue besarte!!!! No puedo creer que lo haya logrado,* si lo has logrado por que yo he tomado el control!!* tienes razon...* pero todo recien comienza, tengo planeado muchas cosas mas para ella* no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Kaoru-dono* no te preocupes...que no quiero hacerle daño, al contrario* no creo que debas tomar el control* dejame, te lo juro, no hare nada que no queramos los dos* entonces esta bien.  
  
Kenshin ahora era battousai, pero este para no tener sospechas de los demas, aun consevaba los hermosos ojos violetas de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin, Hiko acaba de llegar...con Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Kenshin o mejor dicho battousai toma a Kaoru por la cintura, la trae hacia el y la besa ferozmente.  
  
Battousai con una mirada sensual: ya ire a recibirlos Kioshi - Kaoru cada vez estaba mas roja!- ahora solo me interesa nosotros dos- y la vuelve a besar. Justo en ese momento aparece hiko seijuro y los interrumpe.  
  
Hiko: veo que llegue en un mal momento- kaoru se separa de Kenshin y se sonroja  
  
Battousai: hola padre- que raro suena.....  
  
Hiko: hijo mio, eres un tonto como ibas a preocupar a tu apuesto y poderoso padre asi?????!!!!  
  
Kaoru: señor hiko, Kenshin no tiene la culpa de haber perdido la memoria.  
  
Hiko al oido de Kaoru: y tu veo que te estas aprovechando!!!  
  
Kaoru se sonroja mas.  
  
Battousai: mejor sera que vaya a saludar a los demas.  
  
Misao: imaginate Aoshi -sama que Kenshin no recuerda nada!!!! Supuetsmente yo soy la hermana menoy de Kaoru y usted- se sonroja- bueno....  
  
Aoshi tiernamente: ya lo se Misao, tu y yo estamos casados.- aprovechare esto para acercarme mas a ella.- no te preocupes Misao yo no arruinare nada...mira ahí viene Himura.  
  
Misao: hola cuñadito!!!!  
  
Kenshin: tu eres Misao?  
  
Misao: si cuñadito...cierto que habias perdido la memoria.  
  
Kenshin: si, pero Kaoru y los demas me estan ayudando a recordar.  
  
Aoshi: hola Himura.  
  
Kenshin: hola Aoshi, ya le hemos preparado el cuarto para los dos - jijiji. Ustedes tampoco se van a salvar!!!!  
  
Llego la hora de la cena:  
  
Hiko: y diganme ustedes dos, cuando me van a dar otro nieto????  
  
Kaoru se sonroja: señor Hiko!  
  
Sano: si jo-chan cuando ustedes dos van a ...bueno crear un bebe!  
  
Kaoru mas que sonrojada: Sanozuke!!!!  
  
Yahiko: si...yo ya quiero tener un hermano mami!- esto es por lo de tsubame.  
  
Kenshin: pronto, verdad kioshi???  
  
Kaoru: he bueno...cuando...  
  
Kenshin: y si es esta noche mejor ¿no?  
  
Kaoru: ^_^  
  
Megumi: y Kaoru que paso anoche????  
  
Kaoru: no paso nada.  
  
Hiko: yo estoy seguro de que si....porque hoy si no hubiese aparecido antes yo no se que harian estos dos!  
  
Kaoru: ya basta!!  
  
Misao: hay Kaoru no seas timida...el es tu esposo es natural!!!  
  
Kenshin: y tu cuando te casaras con Sano???? Tengo entendido de que son pareja  
  
Megumi: he bueno.  
  
Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa: si Megimu cuando se casaran ustedes dos???  
  
Sano: pronto....verdad mi amor?  
  
Megumi: si...  
  
Kaoru: y Misao...cuando me vas a hacer tia???  
  
Misao: Kaoru....no empieces otra vez!  
  
Aoshi: nosotros aun no queremos tener hijos....pero los tendremos- y abraza a Misao haciando que ella se sonrojara  
  
Kenshin: yo ya estoy un poco cansado....Kioshi por que no nos vamos a dormir??  
  
Sano: si a dormir...no me hagan reir!  
  
Hiko: bueno a partir de hoy agreguémosle nueve meses.......  
  
Kaoru que seguia sonrojada: ya basta- y se marcha.  
  
Continuara: hola!!!!!!!! Espero que este capitulo les hayan gustado. Y que haya quedado como querian. Es que no tube mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlo porque empezaron las clases y ahora voy a un horario diferente al del año pasado y tengo menos horas para poder escribir. Pero prometo que voy a continuar con esta historia, aunque creo que los capitulos van a demorar un poco. Gracias por todos los comentarios!!! No olviden mandarme un Review o un mail y si me quieren agregar en sus contactos del messenger mi dir es kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com  
  
Los quiero mucho Kahoru Himura. 


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:intentando decir la verdad.  
  
Kenshin y kaoru se dirigían al cuarto, Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa porque Kenshi habia estado todo el dia muy extraño con ella, tenia miedo de que esa noche pasara algo mas; mejor dicho tenia miedo de ella misma...del deseo de tener a kenshin para ella misma. Lo que ella no se imaginaba era de que ella no estaba realmente con kenshin, sino el que habia tomado todo el control era battousai...pero por suerte el estaba enamorado de ella y no pensaba ser como su otra parte, el iba a decirle lo mucho que la amaba.  
  
Mietras tanto los demas habitantes estaban afuera del dojo charlando y bebiendo Sake (especialmente Hiko)  
  
Misao: Sano en verdad la hiciste!!!! Este plan esta genial- mira a Aoshi y se sonroja.  
  
Yahiko: si, la verdad que el cabeza de gallina por primera vez ha hecho algo bien!  
  
Sano: callate enano!  
  
Yahiko: a quien le dices enano!!  
  
Megumi: ustedes dos paren ya! Sanozuke!  
  
Sano: esta bien mi amor.  
  
Misao burlándose: Hay Sanozuke como te dominan!!!!  
  
Yahiko: esa estuvo buenísima Misao!!!  
  
Hiko: espero que mi estupido pupilo no lo arruine con la chica Kamiya....  
  
Misao: si, que estaran haciendo ahora????- se sonroja  
  
Aoshi: yo no creo que Kaoru se aproveche tanto....  
  
Megumi: no creo que esten haciendolo.  
  
Sanozuke: hay si...deben estar tomando te con galletitas! No sean estupidos!  
  
Battousai: quieres mas te? (na: se imaginan de donde lo saque????? Adivinen!!! El que adivine le dedico el proximo capitulo!!!!guau que premio no?-[en tono sarcástico])  
  
Kaoru: no gracias.  
  
Battousai:-por que ahora me estoy comportando tan estupidamente???? Sera que ella me hace sentir asi??? O sera que tu estas interponiéndote otra vez* no puedes hacerle esto....ya debemos decirle la verdad* no quiero jugar un rato con ellos, hace tiempo que no hacia algo asi* ya no es divertido, por lo menos diselo a ella* pero si ella fue quien nos engaño primero!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...  
  
Battousai: si dime Kioshi.  
  
Kaoru: te pasa algo...es que te veo diferente....  
  
Battousai: no me pasa nada Kioshi....  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin quiero decirte algo....  
  
Battousai: dime  
  
Kaoru: yo...no soy...  
  
Battousai besa a Kaoru repentinamente evitando que ella pudiera decirle la verdad. La empezo a besar cada vez mas y mas apasionadamente. Kaoru ya no tenia control en si misma, solo se dejaba llevar por los besos de Kenshin. este finalmente la recosto en su futon y empezo a besar su cuello. Kaoru estaba mas que exitada...era una sensación nueva para ella. Battousai empezo a desatar el Kimono de Kaoru pero algo lo detuvo...Kenshin! se separo de ella y se marcho, dejándola sola.  
  
pero eres tonto la tenia entre mis brazos* no puedes hacerlo!* pero casi la hago nuestra...no es eso lo que querias?* si, pero no de esa manera* y entonces de que manera?* tu sabes muy bien* no, no le dire la verdad, no!* debes hacerlo ella no se lo merece!* si se lo merece ella nos mintió primero* pero ella quiso decirnos la verdad* no voy a permitirlo!!!*dejame tomar el control denuevo!* te piensas que soy estupido.... no lo permitire!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
Kaoru: casi lo hago con el...es mejor asi, no puedo aprovecharme de su perdida de memoria...por que me cuesta decirselo?  
  
Battousai: kioshi, lamento lo que paso...es que me di cuenta de que era muy pronto.  
  
Kaoru tienamente: no te preocupes Kenshin, yo te entiendo y creo que es lo mejor.  
  
Battousai: eres tan dulce...  
Misao: Aoshi- Sama...esta dormido.-suspira- que suerte tiene Himura que tiene a Kaoru a su lado y que lo ama Incondicionalmente. En cambio yo... Aoshi-sama...- se dirije hacia la ventana de la habitación. -como quisiera que me dejaras de ver como una niña y me vieras como a una mujer...una mujer que te ama sin importar nada malo o bueno...  
  
Aoshi estaba escuchando todo lo que su amada Misao decia, ella aun pensaba que estaba dormido, pero el nunca lo habia hecho. Se levanto silenciosamente y se hacerco a la joven ninja...ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el estaba cerca. Lentamente rodeo su fina cintura con sus fuertes brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica. Misao se quedo asombrada, el la estaba abrazando!!!! Temiendo de que todo eso fuera un sueño se aferro al abrazo de Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Aoshi- sama...  
  
Aoshi la solto gentilmente y la gira haciendo que ella quedara enfrente de el. Los dos podian sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Lentamente Aoshi acerco sus labios a los de Misao. Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida por la nueva actitud de Aoshi, pero estaba sumamente feliz...su primer beso...y con la persona que mas ama. Todo empezo con un beso inocente, tierno...ambos se hacian cada vez mas ecpertos...porque aunque Aoshi fuese mas grande, el no habia besado a ninguna chica en años...y ademas el no queria apresurar a su Misao. Finalmente Aoshi rompio el beso y se quedo mirando a Misao que aun tenia los ojos cerrados...pero desoues de que los abrio, ella escucho las palabras mas bellas del mundo...  
  
Aoshi: Misao te amo....  
  
Misao: yo tambien te amo aoshi!! Siempre lo he hecho- y lo abraza.  
  
Al otro dia, todos estaban levantaodos menos Kenshin y kaoru que se habian quedado hablando casi toda la noche (aun no pasa nada, jijijijijijijiji) Misao se penso que todo lo de la noche anterior habia sido un sueño...un hermoso sueño. Pero para su sorpresa todo habia sido real...porque Aoshi cuando vio a su querida ninja, se hacerco a ella y la beso tiernamente y después le ¿sonrio? Si Aoshi el famoso iceberg sonrio! Y luego le ofrecio su mano, misao feliz tomo su mano y los dos salieron en la búsqueda de los demas. Pero para la suerte de ambos sanozuke y megumi estaban discutiendo (na:milagro!) aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacian...pero esta vez era muy fuerte la discusión.  
  
Megumi: te dije que no!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: Kitsune no me hagas esto....  
  
Megumi: no!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao a Yahiko: oye Yahiko ,por que estan discutiendo estos dos?  
  
Yahiko: es que Megumi se encontro a Sanozuke apostando con sus amigos...  
  
Misao: y que tiene eso de raro?  
  
Yahiko: es que Sanozuke le habia prometido que no lo haria mas...es que a ella no le gusta ese estilo de vida de su novio.  
  
Megumi: por que no te buscas un trabajo decente y no te dedicas a vagar todo el tiempo????  
  
Sanozuke: mi amor sabes que estoy buscando....  
  
Megumi: si buscando...en casa de tus amigos!!!!  
  
Misao: vaya sanozuke...tenes que hacerle caso a Megumi o sino te quedaras sin nada.  
  
Sanozuke: callate!!!!!!  
  
Megumi: hasta que no consigas un trabajo decente no va a ver mas besitos ni nada!!!! (na: ya me entienden)  
  
Sano: no Megumi....no me hagas esto por favor no!!!  
  
Yahiko y Misao no paraban de reirse...- vaya Sano, veo que ya sabemos jijijjijiji...tu punto debil jajajajajajaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Sano: basta!!! Ustedes no se metan enanos!!!  
  
Misao: a quien le dices enano cabeza de pollo?!!!  
  
Aoshi:^^- adoptando la misma expresión de Ken- san cuando Kaoru y Yahiko se pelean.  
  
Sano: a ti!!!!! Enana!!!! Ningun hombre se fijaria en ti...porque eres una chiquilla- (na: eso pego fuerte Sano)  
  
Misao mas furiosa que antes: por lo menos yo no soy como una persona que conozco que se desespera por no tener una noche de sexo!!!!  
  
Sano: que estas diciendo?!!  
  
Misao: lo que oiste...yo no soy como tu que lo unico que te interesa es tener sexo!!! Y si tu novia no quiere hay eres como un perro dominado. Jajajajajajaaa!!!  
  
Megumi: Misao...no lo hagas enfadar mas de lo que esta!  
  
Sano: que mala agradecida eres....el favor que te hice al decirle a Kenshin que tu estabas casada con Aoshi....que no me agradeces...no era que querias estar con el????????  
  
Misao: por si no lo sabias ya estoy con el!  
  
Sano: ha si...como no, el unico motivo por el cual el esta contigo es para que Kenshin se lo crea todo...ya veras que cuando todo esto termine el se alejara de ti!!!! Porque eres una chiquilla inmadura!!!!  
  
Misao llorando: eso es Mentira!!!  
  
Aoshi: (al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!) eso es mentira...yo la amo! y si vuelves a lastimarla te la veras conmigo!- le dijo muy enojado.  
  
Sano: entonces ya da igual que Kenshin sepa todo, si ustedes como dicen estan juntos!  
  
Megumi: a que te refieres Sanozuke???  
  
Sano: me refiero que ya es hora de que le diga a Kenshin toda la verdad!  
  
Continuara!  
  
DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO EN SU TOTALIDAD A MINAKO-CHAN sin ella este capitulo no hubiese salido en pie...gracias por las ideas que me diste cuando charlamos por el messenger, espero que te guste este capitulo.!!!!  
  
Ya se que los he dejado con la intriga, pero es que queria publicarles el capitulo lo mas pronto posible y por eso lo termine aquí. Ya se que me quieren matar por no poner un poco de accion entre KyK pero es que ya tengo otra idea en mente (orejitas de zorro, jijijiji) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no se preocupen no voy a ser tan mala con KyK(porque no puedo)...bueno me despido y no se olviden mandarme ese hermoso Review.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado un Review, prometo que en el prox capitulo los contestare!!!! Los quiere mucho Kahoru Himura 


	7. Aviso

Hola a todos los lectores de mi historia!! Quiero comunicarles que ya falta solo un capitulo para saber el final...pero estoy un poco triste por los reviews... (porque no he recibido muchos)  
  
Al parecer no les gusto el capitulo anterior y ya no se si poner el ultimo capitulo porque no se si lo leeran. No es por ser mala, pero necesito sus opiniones, para saber si aun les sigue interesando mi historia o no.  
  
Agradezco a las personas que siempre me han apoyado.  
  
Y ya que estoy comunicándoles algo, quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas a unas personas, que no se por que mi Reviews a sus historias no han llegado, asi que voy a aprovechar para decirselos aquí:  
  
Sumire-chan: me encantan mucho tus historias!!!! En especial Plasmado en tus ojos. Ya quiero ver los próximos capitulos!!!!  
  
Whitw Plum: siempre logras dejarme con la intriga...eres buena! Me encanta tu forma de escribir!!! Y espero con muchas ansias el proximo capitulo de Entre tu y yo. Ya quiero saber que mas pasara!!!! Y quiero decirte que a mi en lo personal me agrada la pareja de Sano con Megumi (son muy graciosos) pero tambien me gusta Sayo.  
  
Bunny: realmente me encanto el final de tu fic La dama y el Hittokiri...para mi fue el final perfecto. amo a la pareja de KyK (creo que es obvio) espero volver a leer otra de tus historias muy pronto!  
  
Kary: tu fic promesas pasadas esta super Kuwaii!!!!! La verdad es que yo tambien pense que se encontraria con kenshin y en realidad era Enishi...aunque después si lo ve! Me encanto las escenas de S/M realmente fueron muy graciosas...y pobre Ken-san una vez que se decide a decirle la verdad a kaoru aparecen todos y lo arrinan!!!! Ya quiero ver el siguiente capitulo!!!!  
  
Fuusina: ya quiero que Kenshin y Kaoru se encuentren!!!! Realmente la madre de kaoru y sus hermanas son unas odiosas!!!! Como van a tratar asi a Kaoru?!!!!! Me gusto mucho este capitulo y ya quiero ver el proximo. Sigue escribiendo asi de lindo!!!!  
  
Julieta F: te pensas que me olvide de ti???? Pues no...gracias por todos los reviews que me has mandado y quiero decirte que tu historia El antiguo hittokiri regresa, me gusta mucho y ya quiero saber que pasa con KyK. Sigue asi!!!  
  
Darkangel: realmente te habias demorado con los nuevos capitulos de tu Historia El regreso de Battousai. Quiero decirte que la historia me esta gustando mucho...mas que mucho!!!! Y ya estoy impaciente por saber que mas va a pasar!!!!!  
  
Y bueno hasta aquí llegue....pero no se piensen que no tengo mas comentarios.....hay muchas historias que he leido y que aun no he podido mandarles mis comentarios, así que en el capitulo final seguire.  
  
Gracias a todos y no olviden los REVIEWS!!!!! 


	8. final

Capitulo 7: el final de la farsa.  
  
Megumi: no puedes hacerle esto a Kaoru!!!...ni a Kenshin. el nunca la perdonara  
  
Sano: los dos sabemos muy bien que ellos dos se aman...y estoy seguro de que Kenshin si la perdonara...  
  
Misao: eres un egoista! Vas a arruinarle la vida a Kaoru.  
  
Sano: ella se lo merece por haber seguido con el plan!  
  
Megumi: pero si tu la obligaste!  
  
Sano: si...la obligue, pero ya me harte de esta farsa!  
  
Se acercan Kenshin y Kaoru tomados de la mano.  
  
Kaoru: que sucede aquí??!!  
  
Sano: justo llegaron ustedes dos! Ahora que estamos todos le dire la verdad a Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: verdad???  
  
Misao: sanozuke no lo hagas!!  
  
Sano: mira Kenshin....lo que te hemos dicho es mentira  
  
Kenshin: mentira?!  
  
Kaoru susurrando: Sanozuke....  
  
Sano: si, tu en realidad no eres familiar de ninguna persona de este dojo... tu eras el antiguo Battousai el destajador.  
  
Kenshin: que no son mi familia??? Entonces que hago aquí?!  
  
Sano: tu dejaste de ser un hitokiri y te convertiste en un rurouni...conociste a Kaoru y ella te dio un hogar...pero ustedes nunca se casaron...  
  
Kaoeu llorando: es verdad...yo...yo.- sale corriendo y se marcha del dojo.  
  
Misao: Kaoru...  
  
Sano: ahora lo sabes todo. Lo siento...  
  
Battousai: ya lo sabia.....  
  
Todos: que???  
  
Battousai: si....ya recordaba desde hace unos dias todo....pero queria descubrir el verdadero motivo de sus mentiras!  
  
Megumi: Kenshin....  
  
Aoshi: no, el ya no es Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko: que?!  
  
Sano: si, tienes razon...el es BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!  
  
Battousai: ustedes quisieron engañarnos, por eso tome el poder....por que me creen??  
  
Misao: nosotros solo queriamos que fueras feliz.  
  
Battousai: y lo lograron...mi estupida parte y yo hemos sido muy felices en estos ultimos dias.  
  
Aoshi: pero por que no dejas que Kenshin tomara el control.(acaso escuche bien??? Lo llamo Kenshin guau)  
  
Battousai: y arruinarlo todo??? Durante estos años el oculto todo lo que sentia por esa chica...y el no se daba cuenta de que yo tambien la amaba! Por eso no podia permitirlo, el estupido rurouni arruinaria mi felicidad...  
  
Megumi: Battousai esta enamorado de Kaoru...  
  
Battousai: y como no estarlo?! Ella es la persona mas dulce que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca le intereso mi pasado, solo queria que estuviese a su lado. Ella es la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida (sorry fanaticas de Tomoe! Pero Kenshin es de Kaoru, jijijijijijiiiiii- me van a colgar después de este comentario)  
  
Sano: y por que no nos dijiste nada.  
  
Battousai: ya te lo he dicho!!!...y ahora por su culpa ya no podre ser feliz con ella, tu estupida cabella de gallina has arruinado mi felicidad!!!!!!  
  
Sano: pero entonces porque no le dices de una vez lo que sientes y punto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito.  
  
Battousai: eso es lo que iba A HACER....IDIOTA!  
  
Misao: y yo pense que battousai era mas frio, malévolo  
  
Aoshi: lo que pasa es que al estar con Kaoru el se ha ablandado....eso creo.  
  
Battousai: asi es, para poder estar con ella...decidi dejar de ser ese ser que todos odian e intente parecerme un poco mas a mi estupida parte...pero eso es mas que imposible.- se retira- ya no quiero hablar con ustedes....  
  
Battousai se dirije a su habitación y encuentra la cajita con el anillo que Kenshin habia comprado para Kaoru, la toma y sale del dojo.  
  
Tienes que ir a buscarla y decirle toda la verdad* ya lo se idiota!!! Y tambien le pedire que se case conmigo* dejame salir...quiero hacerlo yo!!!* y arruinarlo??? Lo siento Kenshin pero no!* Battousai!!  
  
Kaoru estaba en el bosque....habia corrido demasiado y ya estaba exhausta. Sus pies estaban lastimados, porque habia perdido sus zapatillas mientras huia de la verdad....de que ella le habia mentido a la persona que mas amaba. Se sento debajo de un enorme arbol y empezo a llorar, estaba destruida...como habia aceptado a hacer semejante cosa???? Especialmente a Kenshin....Kenshin.....el deberia estar odiándola en este momento. Tal vez se iria del dojo, ella no queria, pero debia permitirlo...  
  
mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Kenshin...Mejor dicho Battousai estaba buscando a Kaoru por todas partes . estaba desesperado por encontrarla. El ya la habia perdonado desde mucho, porque sabia muy bien como era ella y el seria capaz de perdonarle todo...era increíble que Battousai se haya enamorado de ella, pero asi era. La amaba y no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran. Cuando estaba cerca del bosque, el sintio un aroma muy peculiar y enseguida lo reconocio, y asi empezo a seguir ese aroma a Jazmines que de seguro lo llevarian con su amada Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru estaba casi dormida a causa del cansancio, cuando tres hombres la rodearon y empezaron a acercarse a ella.  
  
Suéltenme!!!-rogaba Kaoru, mientras que uno de los hombres la tomaba por las manos, mientras que los otros dos la besaban y la manoseaban.- dejenme!!!- decia entre llantos la pobre de Kaoru.  
  
Finalmente Battousai habia llegado y se enfurecio con lo que sus hermosos ojos dorados veian. Kaoru, su Kaoru estaba siendo manoseada por unos sucios hombres. Battousai enseguida se coloco en la posición Batu, pero algo en el cambio.... su mirada! Kenshin habia vuelto!....al ver a Kaoru asi, la desperacion por salvarla hizo que pudiera derrotar a Battousai y tomar el control denuevo.  
  
Kaoru seguia implorando que la soltaran...cuando sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, al ver que los hombres se Habian caido y con una expresión de dolor y mas aun cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los mas hermosos ojos Violetas. Kaoru enseguida se cayo de rodillas y empezo a llorar. Esto hizo que Kenshin se sintiera muy mal...entonces el se coloco de la misma manera que ella y¿ la abrazo? Si, el la abrazo.  
  
Kaoru entre llantos: kenshin...lo siento...- se aferra a el- se que debes odiarme...pero yo lo hice por amor...Kenshin yo te amo.  
  
Kenshin susurrándole al oido: como poder odiarte kioshi??? Si me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.  
  
Kaoru se sorprende y se suelta de el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Kenshin: ademas yo ya sabia todo....yo recordaba desde antes.  
  
Kaoru: que???- se sorprende mas aun- o sea que has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo??  
  
Kenshin: no, era Battousai el que estaba fingiendo...  
  
Kaoru: Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: si, el tambien queria estar a tu lado. Kaoru te amo...no entiendes??? Todo mi ser te ama....  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin- lo abraza- yo tambien te amo!!! Y siempre lo hare.  
  
Kenshin lentamente toma el menton de Kaoru con su mano y se hacerca a ella uniendo sus labios. Al principio fue un beso timido, pero enseguida empezo a ser cada vez mas apasionado. Los dos se hacian mas expertos mediante cada beso. Finalmente Kenshin decide terminarlo y mira a Kaoru a los ojos.  
  
Kenshin: kioshi??  
  
Kaoru: si?  
  
Kenshin: te acuerdas cuando fue el accidente?  
  
Kaoru: si...que pasa?  
  
Kenshin: bueno...yo queria pedirte algo en ese momento y dado a las circunstancias no lo hice....pero creo que ahora si es el momento- saca de si gi una hermosa cajita y la abre mostrando el mas fino anillo de oro...con una esmeralda en el medio. Kaoru estaba feliz y sorprendida- Kioshi...harias a Shessha tan feliz aceptando casarte conmigo????  
  
Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos por la felicidad: si anata! Acepto...por siempre.  
  
Kenshin toma a Kaoru por la cintura y empieza a girar con ella de la felicidad. Luego unen sus labios sellando su juramento de amor. FIN.  
  
Bueno ya temino esta historia, espero que les haya gustado!!!!! Gracias por el apoyo de todas las personas que me han enviado Reviews.  
  
Les gusto esa nueva faceta de battousai???? Pues a mi si. Bueno gracias por todo el apoyo!!!!(otra vez) y no se olviden de enviarme un hermoso Review para saber que les parecio este final.  
  
Gracias Los quiere mucho!!!!!!  
  
Kahoru Himura. KYK for ever!!!!!!!! 


End file.
